1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod clamp for firmly attaching a fishing reel such as a trolling reel to a fishing rod by fastening a reel foot of the reel to a predetermined position on a seat base of a reel seat provided on the rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rod clamp for securing a reel to a reel seat of a rod is formed of a hard material for rigidly fixing the reel in position. This rod clamp has a hard contacting surface pressed directly against the rod. However, the contacting surface of the clamp formed of a hard material does not closely follow side surfaces of the rod, and does not impart a strong frictional retaining force. Consequently, such a clamp is incapable of reliably preventing the reel from slipping longitudinally and circumferentially of the rod. There is a limit to strength of the rod and the seat base of the reel seat per se. To enhance the fixing effect of the rod clamp by increasing its tightening force is impracticable since this could damage the rod and seat base.